Our new Life
by OhBabbyyTurnMeOn
Summary: Andrea and joelle lived a normal life...except the fact that there moms abuse them..sent to a foster home with sadness and bruises the sisters must stick together through romance,drama,tears etc.foster home& as they live their new life with the HSM stars.
1. Prologue

Hey this is xxanny12x with a new story. Its about 2 girls who get beaten by there mom and are put up for adoption. and well they get adopted and yes it does have to do with hsm..trust me its very interesting

---------------------------------------------

Saturday August 17, 2009 7:00 Am

"Wake up Joelle!!" Joelle's 13 year old sister Courtney tried to wake up her older 15 year old sister.

"Mmmm" Joelle mumbled in her sleep

"I said Wake up its the first day of school and you know how mom gets if were late"

"Oooh ok, I'm up, I'm ready to fly" She said While doing a flying pose

"What the hell?"

"I mean I'm going"

Andrea left her sisters room and went downstairs to see her mother making bacon and toast

"Hi sweetie"

"hi mom"

"Are you excited for the first day of school?"

"Yeah umm Michaels on his way so I'm going to go change"

"No" her mom simply said

"What? why not?"

"Because its the first day of school and I will transport my own daughter to her first day of the eigth grade"

"But mom!!"

"But nothing you are going back up to your room and calling micheal to tell him your not going"

"What? no! I'm 13 now mom I think I should have some freedom"Andrea shouted to her mother,Brittany Ahrens then slapped her daughter across the face.. That left a burning red mark on her.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" her mom Shouted

"I hate you. I wish you were dead" Andrea shouted as she ran up the stairs to call micheal and tell him to hurry… Brittany only being only 31 years old had quite the speed as she caught her daughter halfway up and threw her down the stairs.

"Do not ever wish I was where your father is now. In heaven and not here you would be nothing with out me!!"

"You wouldn't go to heaven you would go to hell!!! Bloddy hell from which you came from!! You Bitch!!" Andrea yelled face down on the bottom of the stairs not knowing the consequences ahead. Good and Bad!

Alright tell me what you think and I'll update tonight and my other story HSM 2:siblings allowed. Next chapter wil be longer than this one.This is just a prologue

-

Annalie


	2. Gone too far

This will be the first chapter and joelle is the main character. To clear things up Brittany(mom)hates her children because she got pregnant with joelle at age 16 and got pregnant with courtney at age 19. Brittanys mother kicked her out of her house. And even tried to kill the baby while pregnant. The children made her life hell. And when joelle was 3 years old her father died in a car accident, brittany was in labor when Jason(dad) was speeding to get to the hospital when he went past a red light and slammed into another car.

He died on impact. Ok now that I've clared that up on with the story.

---------

Joelle Ahrens Was brushing her straight black hair when she heard a thump downstairs. She just shrugged it off and continued to brush her hair. She styled it and put on some eyeliner to make her blue eyes stand out added some light blush and lip gloss. She was looking for something to wear when she heard another thump, she ran downstairs and found her

Sister laying face down on the floor.

"Courtney!!" Joelle Yelled as she started crying herself seeing her sister crying ,Hurt.

Just then joelle saw her mother.

"How could you?"

"She deserved it. She said I deserve to be in bloody hell."Brittany said coldly

"Well you do!!"

"I am Your mother!! And you do not talk to me or any elder with that tone young lady"

"I do not want you to be my mother. No daughter deserves to be treated -no AbusedYes! You abuse us I Hate you, You were the one who had sex. Its your fault you were stuck with us. And you should've gone an abortion. I would be happier dead than to be with you cuz you're a fucking BITCH!!!"Joelle yelled at her mother crying.

Brittany then slapped her daughter across the face , it caused her to fall down (she was already weak becuz of her crying) Brittany punched her in the stomach and started kicking her and beating her.

"I have to get to work. I won't let you little whores get in the way of my Day"she then just left to work.

_Knock knock_

_-------------------_

_Michaels (courtneys best friend) pov_

I knocked on the door. No answer. Usually my best friend courtney would open the door so fast you can't even say "courtney!!" especially if its the first day of school. Something must be up.maybe they didn't wake up on time and mrs.ahrens left for Work and didn't bother. She is like that. I quickly dug around my bookbag for the key to her house. She gave me it when I found out her mom beat her she told me if she ever called and quickly hung up to rush over and open the door.

I opened the door...

"Hello?"

I heard crying coming from the stairs.

"Oh my god!!" I quickly ran to the stairs where I saw joelle with scratches all over the place and bruises and she looked badly hurt and then I saw it..My best friend(who I have a crush on ssshhh don't tell

her) was laying face down on the floor crying with blood on the carpet.

"Micheal...p-please cough cough h-help us" it hurt me to see my best friends sister who I've grown to see as my own sister in horrible pain.

I whipped out my chocolate (its a cellphone not like in that's so raven where they use real chocolates as phones lol) and called the police

"Alberquerque Dade(?) police department. Please state your business"

"Yes. Yes. My best friend. Her and her sister.they. They've been abused.. By by their mom. Please hurry!!!they're hurt...badly!!"

"Ok son calm down. Now what's the address?"

"Ummm.. 1901 sw ummm 97 ave"

"Ok were on our way"

"Oh annd maam"

"Yes?"

"Please send the ambulance ok?"

"Ok"

-------

12 minutes later

They took away the girls and they started asking me questions"Do you know who abused these girls?"Courtney told me not to tell anyone unless theyre certain curcumstances

"Yes i do."

"Who? First and last name please."

"Brittany Ahrens"

"Ok Relations with the girl?"

"Mother"

The policman looked at me Sternly

"Ok,now what are the girls names ages and schools?"

"Ok my best friend's name is Andrea Courtney Ahrens age 13 rockway middle school and Joelle Christine Ahrens age 16 Coral park high school."he scribled it down on his notepad

"Alright, they are now going to alberquerque childrens hospital because it is the closest hospital and they have lost blood"

"Ok is it ok if I miss school to be with them"

"Yes of course"

"Ok thank you...oh and officer..."I said not knowing his name

"Buck"

"Ok officer buck, what will happen to Their mother and them?"

"Well we will have to arrest the mother for abuse and the girls will have to go to a foster home to get adopted"

"Ummm ok." His eyes were getting watery as he thought of losing his best friend..

--------

I had to end it there I'm sorry

But if I get 3 reviews I will update tonight I promise.and im sorry I don't know where they go if they get abused so I just put foster home  Anyways any ideas review any comments. Review. Anything. Review. Ok no review no story..haha. again this is a short introduction to the real story.

--xxanny12x


	3. Our New Life:part 1

Ahhh omg!!! I just got inspired tonight nd I just HAD to update lol.and

because christmas break is coming updates will be posted EVERYdAY for

the whole winter break..think of it as my christmas present :-D alright

so now I'm going to skip a week.

----------------

Andrea Courtneys POV.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I got home from the hospital to pack. Everything just seems like a blur.Me and joelle are going to our new foster home,where we will be living until someone adopts us,IF someone adopts us. I already packed everything waiting for Joelle to finish. This was going to be harder for her since she's been with Brittany(why bother calling her my mom)longer than I have for 3 years.Oh joelles calling me so ill have to go but ill write again when I get their..._

_-Andrea Courtney_

I closed my furry pink book and set it inside my Suitcase. I grabbed my suitcase and walked downstairs to see joelle eating an apple. Mmmm an apple sounds nice right now. Whatever. Ill eat when I get there

"Ready"I asked

"Yeah lets g- oh damn I almost left Mr.bubaloo" she never goes anywhere without mr.bubaloo her stuffed pig.Dad got her it at the fair before he died.she loves it.she name him after their favorite gum.

"Now I am lets go"

We walked outside to see a short stubby officer,you could tell he was over 50 because he barely had hair. And wrinkles,a lot of them.

"Buck,Officer Buck"he said witha james bond 007 look.

"Courtney,Andrea Courtney"

"Christine Joelle christine" we said as they started laughing

"Nice to meet you too. Well I will be taking you to your new foster home lets get a move on shall we?"

"Ok"

We got inside his little police car and were off to the Los Angeles Foster HomeOnce we got there me and joelle looked aroundIt wasn't that bad it was gray tall big and full of vines...but I can manage. Life is goone Be weird.But when life gives you lemons throw them at the person who gave you them(lol) but I cant that's the problem shes in jail but that's the good part.

We walked inside the big gates and doors and were greeted by a woman who looked no older than 35.

"Hello,I am Noelia Zayas, I would like to welcome you to The LAFH We are trying to find you a home so just hang on tight.. ahh you must be Andrea Courtney you have you fathers eyes" She said While looking at Joelle

"ehh no Im joelle that is my sister Andrea Courtney im 16 shes 13,"not noticing that she just complimented her on dads eyes

"Oh good golly Gumdrops this always happens"she said chuckling more to herself than to us.

"I have Black hair Green eyes while Joelle has Black hair Blue eyes"I tried to explain

"oh ok well if you will folow me to the office to do some room assigning"

We nodded and Walked through long narrow hallways.Their were Drawing which apeared to be drawn by Kindergarteners. They were cute.Then we entered her office as she sat us down..While she looked through some papers

"Oh im sorry But it is impossible for you two to be sharing a room"

"what why?"I argued

"the age diffrence im sorry dearies"

"Its ok, we'll still see each other"

"yes so Andrea Courtney will be deciding wether she will be in Building 2 3rd floor room 208 her roomates are Micheal porter and Shelly Baeza"

"im gonna be bunking with a guy?"

"yes we only have 2 rooms available in your age its either there or…"she said while looking at papers

"Building 4 2nd floor room 412 the roomates are Johnathan Rodriguez and Jordan Ortiz"

At that very moment a young Blonde girl that looked 16 and looked like an intern walked in.

"Miss Zayas…It seems as room 208 in the 2nd building has been taken i forgot to file it in our system"

"its ok heather…heather meet Joelle and Andrea courtney, girls meet Heather Mckay my intern"

"Hello" me and Joelle said at the same time politely

"hi"

"Well thank you heather"

heather walked out of the office asMiss Zayas turned to us…more like me

"well I guess you have only 1 choice"

"its ok ill take it"

"great!!here is the key and wait until I finish with your sister before you leave"

I nodded politely

"As for, Joelle christine…"She looked in her computer

"Your only option is building 8 2nd floor room 2178, your roomats will be Leidy Jorge and Brooke Mcguire here is your key.. and here is both of your schedules..don't think of it as afoster home but a boarding school.ther eare activities and clubs and Fun but of course you have school so here are your schedules. You can ask your roomates for directiions.They are your age. School Starts Monday which is in 2 days"

We said our thanks and goodbyes and left we asked her for directions on how to get to our rooms..

Next chapter

Andrea Courtney Meets her roomates

New school year

Joelle meets her new romates

Always the shoocking twist

Review Ill udate tomorrow and By the middle of january their will be 45 chapters  just a heads up

Oh and Please review they keep my creative juices flowing..and trust emthe next chapter will be mucccch longer!

Annalie


	4. DAM! i lOve my Life!

Ok. I'm back and I'm ready to update

Oh and thanks for the review!This chapter is dedicated to Sunkissed220 and to Dancer little for their reviews oh and Sunkissed 220 it Does have to do with HSM I sent a sneak preview to you by Private messaging :-D see you can get great things by reviewing..haha lol on to the story..oh and the reason I call her andrea courtney instead of andrea or courtney is because I love those names and when their put together they sound good. So yeah...

-----------------

_Andrea Courtney Pov_

Miss Zayas said she will guide us to our new doorms. And she will introduce us to our new roomates. I was stuck with 2 boys which I'm sure will be stuck up and mean.just like the rest...but my hypothesis will just Have to wait. Because joelle is up first since the office is building 9 and joelle is building 8. Once we got to the building we went inside and looked around at the "lobby" it was more like heaven.Note to self:Never judge a book by its cover hehe it ws filled with fun it was like a lounge a Big sofa was in the middle,a huge tv in front of it with a connected Xbox 360© and playstation 3©.but it was behind a case so noone would jack it. Then the lounge had pinball machines scattered. It had a huge game thing. It had a table with 10 laptops for anyones usage.and it had a wall full of books

.We went into the elevator and pressed the number 2 we heard elevator music. Not normal elevator music it was kind of like...

_Only thing that keeps me up,_

_When I'm feeling down_

_I don't know about u_

_But I gotta keep mines around_

_Cuz I don't look_

_I don't search_

_And its hard to find another shorty like mine_

**DING!!!**

We walked out side and we were brought to a large narrow hallway

"The left side are 16 year olds and the right side is 15 year old girls"

miss Zayas explained, breaking the silence

"Ok.." We started walking as I looked at the numbers

_2174...2175...2176...2177...2178_

Here we are on the door it had a white dry erase board saying..

Brooke nd Leidys room!! Brooke rocks my polka dot sox!!

Leidy rocks My pink Striped SoX!! Lol…2178!!

Miss Zayas knocked on the door and was soon opened by a blonde haired blue eyed girl. She was pretty. And she had medium to long gold curly hair.but not frizzy.

"Hello Leidy."

"Hello Miss Zayas"

"Umm where is Brooke?"

"She's right here..BROOKE!"She yelled

"Yea?" brooke yelled

"Miss Zayas is here!!!"

"Ok I'm coming" brooke yelled back

"Oh hello miss Zayas" The girl who lookedlike brooke said she was a little tall with straight brown hair and Brown eyes.

"Hi Brooke..Well it seems we found a new roomate for you girls"

The girls squealed (not a plastic squeal an excited squeal)

"Oh my god..who?"

"Her name is Joelle Christine Ahrens"

"Oh where is she?"

"She is right here.." We were standing by the wall next to the door because we just did :-D

Joelle then went to the door

"Is this her?" Leidy asked

"Yes...Leidy and brooke meet your new roomate Joelle Christine Ahrens...and joelle meet leidy jorge and brooke mcguire"

"Hi"My sister said

"Hey" the two girls said at the same time

"Well ill just take her sister to her new room"

"Ok"

"Bye Sis" joelle said as she gave me a hug

"Bye"me and miss Zayas walked away

As we walked out of the building..I couldn't help but notice all the hot guys here..and they were staring at me..whispering...Then I heard one from a cute guy whispering to his friend "Dayum she's hot!!"

I started blushing but as I past by them I couldn't help but say

"Thanks" then they started smiling but they looked 14.People always thought I was beautiful and gorgeous because I had the darkest hair with the lightest eyes and I was medium height..blah blah..but they never noticed how I was on the inside…At this poit I was nervous.The last thing I would of thought about was Living with 2 guys..Their probably ugly and nerdy or Gay or something..

All my thoughts were interupted by Miss Zayas

"Were here"

"ok" we walked inside and it looked the same as My sisters Buiding but mine had a Burger King..and it had guys..and a few girls. Who were probably stuck with guys or with girls. We got in the elevator and we heard a different Song"

_If I should lose your love _

_Boy, Shame on me_

_I was just too stubborn to blind to see_

_That I would lose your love_

_Just tell me, How to get you Back_

_Cuz I would never lose your love_

I immediately recognized it as Vanessa Hudgens..I love her singing and acting.She is my role Model.Mom no I mean Brittany Thought she was a whore because of what she wore in the video for were all in this together.if I could meet her I would in a heartbeat.

**Ding!**

Oh my goodness im sooooo nervous.

_409….410….411…_**412**

_Oh Crap_

Miss Zayas Knocked on the door and a really CUTE boy answered the door. He looked 13.

"Hello, Johnathan"

"Oh hey Miss whatsup?"He hasn't seen me yet because im at the wall next to the door texting Michael

"Can you get Jordan"

"yeah sure..JORDAN! COME HERE" why must people yell

"Im here..Oh hi Miss..Whatup?"

"Well I found you guys a roomate"

"miss?"  
"yes?"

"is he a nerd?"

"it's a she"  
I could tell their eyes were bugging out and they froze because they didn't speak..

"Is she a nerd?Is she Hot?"Jordan asked

"No she is not a nerd. But she does good in school, I don't decide weather she is hot or not..Sorry Jordan." she said

"Whats her Name?"

"Andrea Courtney"

"Sounds Hot" johnathan said

"dude you already have a girlfriend"

"so….i cant call girls hot?"

"no"

"how would you know you havent had a girl in 2 years"  
"BecauseI havent found anyone"

"BOYS!!"

"Sorry" I thinkJordan is gona be ugly even if I havent seen him

"Would you like to meet her?"

"sure"

"Aright Andrea Please come here" I was texting my sister as I was wlking in the hall un till I heard Mis Zayas Call me.

I slowly walked to room 214 and I saw the 2 boys…Johnathan was Cute But Jordan was gorgeous..Damn ima like my life

Jordans POV

I was waiting for an ugly nerdy girl to pop out of nowhere but that is NOT what I saw. I saw the Hottest girl I have ever seen. She had Medium length dark black hair with the nicest Green eyes I have ever seen. She was my height. Was 13(thank god lol) was wearing a tight Pink hollister Polo and a hollister skirt. With abercrombie flipFlops.and glasses at the top of her head.

Ima start liking my life.

I ended it there because I have to study for midterms tomorw and ill update tonight.it is HSM related Don't worry. The HSM will come at Chapter 6.. this is chapter 4….41 chapters to go lol

Review..

Annalie


	5. Meeting someone new

Alrite I'm bak!!This chapter will be Joelles POV. So yea...it will be a little longer cuz of the fact that I have to introduce new ppl and da next chappie will Have HSM character...I promise...Well if you review I promise to update tomorow. U have no idea how happy I get when I get 1 review lol. So On with the story!.(oh and some pov r gunna be andrea courtneys so yeah)

-----------------

_Joelle Pov(as of when andrea courtney and miss zayas left)_

I felt a bit awkward to be in a new home, new school,new roomates,new everything. But I knew this may be only temporary seeing as though it Is possible for me to get adopted...**Oh my god!!** What if I get adopted and andrea courtney dosent...I cannot leave my baby sister here. I promise myself I WILL NOT leave her here..no matter what.

I was soon interrupted my deep thoughts by leidy..

"So yeah..want me to give you a tour?"

"Umm sure"

We walked around it was small but was pretty spacey..the kitchen was nice..it had a balcony then she said.

"Here's your room, you can have this room to yourself since Brooke somtimes has bad dream and we share a room so.."

"Thank you I love it" and I wasn't trying to be nice...I really DID

love it. It was so...so...so simple. So nice. It had yellow and pink striped

walls. It had a bed. A closet,large tv, a dresser ,drawers with a huge

mirror. I even had my own bathroom.So Cool!!!!

"Well since your new to this whole LAFH deal we'll break it down for you." Leidy said as she sat down on my bed and patted right in front of her.As if on cue brooke came and sat next to her. I sat down on the bed.

"I don't mean to sound conceited, but me and brooke are the most popular girls here.and we want you to be one too. I mean you are beautiful and you seem to have a great personality. I'm just saying we can try to be the best of friends., I'm sure we will be. Ok first of all I need to see your schedule"

"Ok" I got up and went to my suitcase and opened the first pocket out came my schedule

"Here"

Her and brooke were looking at it

**_Homeroom:Ms.Dona Building 7 room 111_**

**_First period: Ms.Cubs-L.A- Building 7 room 101_**

**_Second period: Mr.Rodriguez-Science-Building 6 room 234_**

**_Third period:Ms.Losi-Mathematics-Building 10 room 1092_**

**_Fourth Period:Ms.Sardina-Chorus-Building 1 room 2_**

**_Fifth period-Ms.Korales-Dance-Building 9 room 2450_**

**_Sixth period-Mr.Davie-Social Studies-Building 1 room 1_**

"That's cool I have you for 5 of my classes but while you have Dance I

have Art"Brooke said

"I have you for all of my classes!except chorus!"said leidy.

"Cool! Now umm can you guys show me around campus I need to get myself used to the place"

"Sure let me just put on my sneaks"Brooke Put on her white and black nike air-force 1 and leidy just put on flip flops

"Lets go"We got up and walked out of the building..just walking around...I couldn't help but notice that as we were walking some guyswere staring at me. I couldn't help but giggle. I am like that. I'm a flirt. But never around brittany because then she thinks I'm a whore..ugh whatever. Well I don't know why they are staring because I'm just wearing a HCO tight shirt and a skirt.and flip flops.

"You see over there?" she whispered as she pointed to a table that had the hottest guys I have ever seen.

"Yea..."

"Well those are the Brock Brothers they are the hottest guys at LAFH, they are also in the football team.."she was daydreaming about them.I could tell.There were 5 brothers 3 of them were cute but 1 of them was hot.I couldn't see one becaus he was facing down, one of the hot ones were looking at me...AT ME!!! Oh my god!! He's so cute!!!

He has the darkest hair with the Greenest eyes.and then..he smiled!!! I couldn't help but smile back.or maybe he was looking at leidy..Then the most awful thing happened..his girlfriend came and kissed him on the lips ugggh!!oh well.then the guy I couldn't see answered his cellphone and he stood up and walked toward me.He is sooooo much hotter than mr.taken.over there.

He has blue eyes with dark brown hair.he hung up his cell phone and came up to me.probably for leidy.I just started walking toward the nearby fountain. To sit down. By now leidy was talking to one of the cute brock brothers.I completely lost Mr.Hot. And out of nowhere.he sits next to me.

"Hey are you new?"

"Yeah I moved in today"

"Cool.I'm Jonathan"

"Joelle."

"Well what grade are you in?"

"11th you?"

"11th"

"Cool.." His cell phone rang as if on cue.

"Umm I gotta take this..The girlfriend" he said smile..I smiled a fake smile.

"Well I got to go. Nice meeting you"

"You too"

He stood up and left.I just sat there like whatever.Until it started raining. Ohhh Great I can't see leidy.I was now soaking wet...Ahhh can this day get any worse?I was running around looking for brooke until I slipped on a puddle and I was about to fall when I realized I didn't hit the ground.someone caught me.

"Thanks"I screamed over the water.

"The water is going to run for another 1 or 2 hours so if you want we can share my umbrella we have to run to the nearest building"

"Sure!!" I really didn't care who he was he was offering help and I was willing to take it.

He grabbed me on my shoulder with one hand as we scrunged under his umbrella just running. I don't know where. But I liked the feeling. My Soaking wet flip-flops hitting the pavement as the sound of the water was beneath my shoes. My body just felt so free,under the the rain.Gods tears.then a breeze came and I stopped, the guy was running until he noticed I was gone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled because of the loud rain

"feeling life"I just said

"OK!!!" he then put down his umbrella and came next to me.and I started jumping in the rain. Without a care.

Then a lightning bolt struck and we just ran inside a nearby building. I shook my hair and saw who I ran in with, this mysterious stranger was HOT!!He had aqua eyes with brownish blonde hair.

"Kevin"He said

"Joelle, Thanks for saving me back there"

"No problem..So umm you new?"

"Yeah.."  
"What grade you in?

"11th you?"

"11"  
"cool"

Then there was an awkward silence

I decided to break it

"What building we in?"

"I think 4"

"Oh cool"

"umm I have to go to my brothers doorm, if you want you can come and ill walk you back to your building which is…?"

"8"

"ohh so wanna come?"

"Sure why not"

we got in the elevator and he pressed the number 4

DING!!

We walked into the long narrow hallway..409,410,411**,412**

**Here we are**

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Then the person answered the door. He had a shirt on which said Jordan and he was pretty cute but he's 13 so w.e!

I saw Andrea Courtney Talking to some kid on the couch…

_Andrea Courtney POV_

I was talking to Johnathan Like if we have been Best friends since ever.Then I heard someone open the door I looked and saw joelle standing there. I ran and gave her a hug!

"Hey"

"wait you two know each other?"

"yeah were sisters" and I swore I couldve heard Jordan whisper to his brother "Yeah their both hot" and I blushed.

So anyways we talked and talked and all 5 of us had dinner together. It was fun.until at 10:30 when the storm finaly cleared they had to leave.

Alright kid of Boring and im sorry for that'

The next chapter wil be much much better trust me!

Preview:

First day of school

New friends

New feelings

New family

TUN TUN TUN lol. Dats y u gotta read ahhahahahahahahahha but review cuz den I wont have nay motivation to write and then you will wit and wait and wait and ou will never know what willl happen :-D

-annalie


	6. Say what? HSM

Alrite I'm bak so now this chappie will have HSM involvement I promise

lol. Oh and I don't get many reviews and it makes me said :-( alright

maybe you can TRY to review and ill TRY to update tomorw...No pressure

hehe

-_Sunday----_

_This takes place in the home of the newly wed couple Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel.(sorry Zashley luvrs)_

"Honey!!"AShley yelled as she entered her victorian mansion..with grocerys in her hand.

"I'm here!! What's the emergency I HAD to get out of work for?"Lucas said as he was panting because he was upstairs.

"Umm I've been thinking..."

"Don't tell me were getting a divorce?"

"NO HUN!!"

"Oh Good"

"Yeah I have been thinking a lot..and I am too young to get pregnant my mom wil murder you hehehe so I was wondering can we adopt 2 kids?What I mean is we don't have to buy a new house we can use the pink room upstairs the one next to the theatre and the blue one next to the den?"

"Aaaasssshhhllleeeeyy,I don't think we are responsible eno-"He was interrupted by ashleyPressing her glossed lips on his saliva wet lips...

"Fine..we'll go tomorrow….. wait what age and what sex"

"I want 1to be a girl...and she must be ummmm 16 and 1 to be a boy he must be 13"

"Why 16"

"Because I just want her to be 16 Gosh!"

"Haha tomorrow we'll go to the Los Angeles Foster Home in Street And we will get a new daughter and son I cant believe how far 1 kiss can go…you are one lucky lady"

"Wanna get 3"

"Don't push your luck.."

"Ok ok and guess what?"Ashley said the least part with a squeal

"Oh-Em-Gee what?" Lucas immitated her

"nessa and Zac are going to get a daughter also"

"Really?"

"YEAH!! But they want a 13 year old girl oh well"

"cool are we going with them tomorrow?"

"I don't know I have to call Nessa"

"alright well ima go to sleep im tired and I cant wit until tomorrow..when I get a daughter"

that night they fell asleep knowing that the next day,they would be bringing home a new member to the family.

----------------

Andrea Courtneys POV

BUZZZZZZZ!!

_Ugggh first day of school...and nothing can go wrong...Nothing in the _

_world could go wrong.Oh-em-Gee Brittany can't screw up The best day of _

_school. I feel like dancing..in fact I will!!_

La-La-La-La-La I was making funky moves until I heard something drop

behind me. I looked and Jordan was there mouth open(like in hannah

montana when miley raps a do-de-do-de-do-de-do-de-do.lol and lilly is

lyk wow)and he dropped his toaster strudel.

"Sorry its ummm my new school year and ummm I'm excited and I don't have my mother to ruin my day"

"Alright. So umm get dressed and meet me at the lounge bring your schedule"

"Ok"

He closed the door and left. I decided to put on a lacoste green and pink striped polo,miniskirt(not too mini),and Green and pink pumas.I decided to wear my hair loose and made it wavy. Added makeup as in the usual eyeliner,blush,mascara,lipgloss and glasses on top of my head.I brushed my teeth got my schedule and headed out the door.I pressed the down button and I heard a _DING_. The elevator doors opened and I walked in..not noticing a super cute guy in there. He was staring at me and I could feel his eyes on me like a laser going through my flesh.the feeling went up and down my body.I really **didn't** mind

"May I help you?" I asked

"No, its just that your very pretty..."

I could tell I was blushing and I knew that he noticed.

"Are you single?" I asked

"Yeah are you?"

"Yeah.."

"Well I'm Ryan"

"I'm Andrea Courtney"

"Cool..So umm I was wondering.Even if we just met do you wanna go on a

date with me like tomorrow around 7?"I really don't like guys that are forward..I mean cmon we met in an elevator

"Ummm we just met.I don't think I should..."

"How about you think about it and we'll meet here tomorrow same time same place and ill respect your decision"

"No!!! its just that I have a boyfriend"I lied.oh well.

**_DING!!!_**

I walked out of the elevator before he could respond and Scaned the room for Jordan.I found him talking to a pretty brunette with glowing tan skin.

"Hey J"

"Ohh um hey Andrea-Courtney"

"Hi"The Brunette girl said

"Hi"I smiled politely even if my insides were burning in despair as to who the brunette right in front of me was.I hope it isnt his girlfriend..if he even has one

"Umm Andrea-courtney this is my Best Friend Dana Cruz,Dana this is my Roomate andrea --Courtney"

"Hey" I said kinda relieved they arent going out.

"Well I gotta show andrea around ill see you in homeroom"

"Alright bye"

Normal POV

Andrea and Jordan walked out of the building and were walking around.since its 8:30 and Class starts at 9:05.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Yeah here you go"

Andrea handed him the schedule

**_Homeroom-Ms.Kino-building 10 floor 7 room 2_**

_**First period-Ms.Eskay-building 3-floor 2-Room 14-Subject Chorus and Dance**(yes they are together)_

**_Second Period-Ms.Darbes(pronounces Darbs) –Auditorium-Subject-Drama_**

**_Third period -Ms.Kino-Building 10-floor 7-room 2-Subject world history_**

_**Fourth period-Ms.tisbeel**(get It tisdale/grabeel)** Building 2 floor 1 room 7-Subject mathematics**_

**_Fifth Period-Ms.Hudgfron Building 1 floor 2 room 36 subject science_**

**_Sixth period- Ms.cubs Building 7 room 101 subject-Language Arts_**

"wow you have me for all of your classes except first period same thing for kelsey you have her for all of your clases"

"Cool"

"well then I guess I show you around all day and you know where the auditorium is right?"

"Yeah…"

"alright lets go…"

The whole da went by Fast…super fast it is now 6 period and they were on their way to ms.cubs when she sees _RYAN??? What the hell? Oh shit I have him for 6 period..and I lied oh crap I have to tell jordan to pretend to be my boyfriend…._Andrea thought to herself

"Ummm jordan can we talk?"

"mmhmm"

Alright you see that boy over there?" she said as she pointed to the blue eyed blonde haired boy talking to Marai?(marai is andreas friend)

"Yeah what about him?"

"Ok…well as I was in the elevator..he was there right so then he asked me out and he was staring at me and so I said No because I already have a boyfriend and I don't..can you pretend you are my boyfriend,….PLEASE??"

"well…" he started

"Sure…honey"

"thanks Babe"

jordan POV

YESS!! I get to pretend Im andrea courtneys boyfriend damn am I lucky or what?? Haha YES!! I should hold her hand.and she wont know I really want to do that..I interwine fingers with her as she smiles at me. We walk inside and I look at ryan he looks mad…oh well..nothing can go wrong until the principle walks in the room oh crap she has a white slip of paper….then Ms.Cubs says

"Jordan..Your needed in the principals office"

Ryan looks at me as I stand up(im sitting next to andrea courtney) and she whisperskiss me..and I slowly close the space between uswith a light kiss on the lips which will make me dream about it for days,he started blushing…

Then she whispered "I meant on the cheek" I Started blushing as I grabbed my backpack got the slip and left…im kind of worried since the only time someone gets send to the principals office is either they are going to jail or their going HOME…oh no!! no no no no no I cant be going home I have a brother and I have fallen in love with my fake girlfriend I don't wanna leave..

_KNOCK KNOCK!!_

The principal opens the door and I see Joelle there sittig down.

"Ok the reason both of you are down here is because we have found parents…for both of you"

we stayed silent.

"You will now be Brother and Sister.and you don't have any choice but to leave… would you like to meet your new parents?"

"Sure why not" I heard Joelle mumble

"alright ashley..Lucas come in" I know those names but its probably just a coinquidink.

There I saw Ashley tisdale and lucas grabeel this is a joke right..

"Hi.."

"You see they picked you.."miss Zayas started

" NO I CANT LEAVE!! Not without my baby sister!!!" Joelle yelled as tears came flooding down her face

"I am sorry joelle" I tried to comfort her..

"Joelle sweetie..'ashley started

"what?"

"you wont let us get to the best part.."

"Ok go.."

"Your sister Andrea courtney will also be adopted..By Vanessa hudgens and Zac efron..we cannot adopt her because of a policy but they are going to adopt her and you will not be seperated..Ipromise"  
"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!''

Joelle ran and hugged her I mean our ne w mom..

_1 hour later.._

_Andrea courtney POV_

We packed our stuff and left each our separate wyas (but were next door neighbors)

Vanessa I mean Mom gave me a great room but whatever ill explain tomorrow ive had a wacky ass day..and Im going to get sleep..this is just the beginning of OUR NEW LIFE!

Haha so howd you like it?

Review and ill update soon

:-D love

Annalie


	7. meet Andrea courtney efron

Wow! I am sooooooo. Sorry for the 7 month wait, you have no idea how umm "busy"..well hectic my life has been since january..well IM 13!!!!

Lmao! Yeah & 8th grade starts tomorow/!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am really reeeaally sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that…&& I wrote the rest(past 6 chapters) when I was 12.. hopefully my writing has improved as of then..&& please feel free to tell me.i owe you guys an EXTRA long chapter..NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE

Thanks a lot for reading

-Annalie .

--

Andrea Courtney Efron….

--

"Sweety, wake up!" Vanessa Hudgens said while peeking in through her new daughter's Bedroom Door.

"mmm...ok mommy" Andrea Spoke up from under her covers.

She felt so safe in this home…like nothing wrong could ever happen..like this was all just a wonderful wonderful dream..shed have to wake up from sooner or later && see her neglectful abusive mother, but she didn't have to anymore…and that made her happy.VERY!

Vanessa Smiled at the thought that her daughter as of yesterday afternoon is already calling her mom.

Andrea got out of bed, and rubbed her eyes as she went to retreive her cell phone from her Coach bag, Mommy nessa gave it to her as a gift.

She winced at the look of her phone..all torn and broken.She sat on the bed.

Vanessa,mildly confused, came and sat next to her and they both stared at her phone.

"oh.. I get it.." Vanessa spoke up.

"ummm, yeah.. my phone its all discombobulated..oh! I got 7 new text. Sweet ."

"mmkayy. today we'll go to T-Mobile and buy you a new phone…Sidekick or blackberry?" She said with her high school musical smile.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Andrea exclaimed with the biggest squeal..ha! it sounded like she was related to Ashley!

The new mother giggled at her daughters excitement..

"YES!"

"YES?"

"YES!"

"YES!!!!!!!" (LMAO)

"haha, yeah welllll. Zac is still sleeping.. I have to go wake him up.Were going to the beach today with ashley and lucas!"Vanessa added with a leap from the bed and little skips along the looong narrow hallway.

" I love this life…."

--

Andrea courneys POV

I just HAD to look at my text, considering I forgot allllll about them. Lol. Yeah I say lol to myself..and what are you gonna do about it.wait im you.no im not.yes I am.wait doubleyooteeeff. Ok now what was that.stop talking to me. I am you. What the hell is my problem. What your problem is is my problem. IM NOT YOU! Yes We ARE! Were both me! NO!! were both ourselves.which is US! NO!!!!!!!!!!!(confusing much!).

--

ok sorrryyY!!!!!!

I couldn't make it long like I was hoping but I have to get something done..ima work on chapter 8 real hard!!

Coming up

-Bikini shop 

The beach

More michael && Jordan Fluffines

(special event)

Secrets revealed

Spin the bottle

Amusement park fun!

Yes I am bringing michael back into this story he has a HUGE part

In this story…..

Ok..there has to be some kind of EVENT that heats things up..

You lovely readers choose.

Corbin && moniques twins(michelle and andreqe) can have---

-Beach party campfire.

-A house party…

-Camping out in there backyard

With..(jordan,Michelle,Andreqe,Andrea,Ronny,Adrian,victor,and melissa…) the last four have some part in the story… give me the event ill give you a story worth tellingg your friends about. 

Reviews? Optional.. but nescesarry for faster update && progression in story.

Add aim me with your event.

Xxsmileitsanny13

Love,

Anny


End file.
